The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for forming sheet material assemblages such as newspapers, booklets, magazines, etc.
A known apparatus for forming sheet material assemblages includes a plurality of bottom opening pockets which move along a circular path under stationary hoppers and feeders. The feeders feed sheet material from the hoppers to the pockets. The pockets receive sheet material from each hopper to form sheet material assemblages. When the sheet material assemblage in a pocket is complete, the bottom of the pocket opens to drop the completed sheet material assemblage out of the pocket.
The stationary feeders include a rotatable drum with grippers. The grippers move sheet material from the hoppers. The grippers then release the sheet material to allow the sheet material to fall into a passing pocket. One example of an apparatus having this construction is described in U.S. Pat. No. 2,461,573 issued Feb. 15, 1949 and entitled "Machine for Stuffing Newspapers or Similar Sheet Material Assemblages".